My Robbie
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: Cabbie Story. How i think they should get together in Sam and Cat! CABBIE FLUFF ALERT


**A/N HEY GUYS! I'm writing yet another story! And its Cabbie of course! But not Victorious...Sam and Cat! This story is how I think Cabbie should become in Sam and Cat. Well...Enjoy my little love bugs!:D**

**Sam POV**

Its Friday.

Boring.

Boring.

Friday.

I know what your thinking. Why would a Friday be so boorrrringggg? Because. We are babysitting today. And as soon as Cat came home from school she went on and on and on about how much fun it was.

How could school possibly be fun? She kept on talking about some weird kid with a puppet that was on vacation in Hawaii and how much she missed him. Then she talked for another 30 minutes about how she wont see him til tomorrow. But whatever. All I know is that we are babysitting a little girl named Sophia today. Lets hope shes not a little-

"Sam!"

Uggghh,.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Get in here I need her help! Its an emergency!"

I quickly run into the kitchen and grab my meat bone nun chucks I made and run into our room where Cat was.

When I run in, I see Cat running around in a little circle, looking up at the ceiling fan.

As I look up, I see her stupid purple giraffe hanging from the spinning ceiling fan.

I sigh.

"Cat."

"Whaty?"

"Why was this an emergency?"

"Whats that suppose to mean?!" she screeched. "He could die up there!"

DING DONG

I turn around to go get the door but Cat cuts me off.

"What about Mr. Purple?" she asked, almost in tears.

I grab a pink fluffy stool from Cats side of the room and put it under the ceiling fan.

"There."

And I walk out to leave.

As I open the door, before even seeing who it was, I here and thump sound and Cat scream. "Got him!"

I shake my head at the innocence of my red head friend and turn to see who was at the door.

It was a tall lanky boy with curly hair and glasses. Next to him was a little blond girl with a purple shirt with butterflies all over it.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Umm hi I'm Robbie. And this is my little sister, Sophia. Are you Sam?" He asks.

"That's me. I guess we're babysitting little Sophia then?"

"'We're'? There's two babysitters?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah. I babysit wit-"

"Hey Sam who was at the do-" Cat started to say as she came from our room. But as soon as she saw Robbie she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Robbie!"

"Cat!"

**Narrator POV**

Both teenagers ran towards each other.

Robbie wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, spinning her around, while Cat wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Sam couldn't believe her eyes. Shes never seen Cat with a bigger smile on her face.

Even for someone like Sam, she could see a spark between the two.

As they pulled apart, you couldn't hear a word they were saying because both were trying to speak at the same time.

Then they started to laugh.

"Robbie. I missed you so so so so much." With that, Cat tightly wrapped her arms around his torso for another hug.

"I missed you more Kitty Cat." Robbie said softy, hugging her back.

Sam was taken back by the two and bent down to ear level with Sophia.

"Are those you two..like...boyfriend, girlfriend?"

"I wish!" Sophia replied. "Robbie really has it bad for her. They are best friends. I've been trying to get Robbie to man up and ask her out ever since they met. I'm getting tired of listening to him talk so much about how much he loves her."

"Loves her?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yup. Ever since they met. And by the looks of it, she feels the same. They've even kissed a few times. And they always hold hands."

"They do?"

"Yeah."

Then, they went back to watching Cat and Robbie.

"When did you get back?" Cat asked.

"Just now actually. My mom had me drive over here to drop Sophia off on the way. My mom has to head off to work to clear some stuff and...I'm not aloud to babysit anymore." He said that last party awkwardly.

Cat just giggled and went in for another hug.

"Ehem." Sam muttered, getting the twos attention.

They both looked at Sam and blushed as red as Cats hair.

"Well, I should get going then."

Cat whimpered a little bit hugging him tightly again, this time getting on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Okay..." she whispered, reluctantly letting go and taking a step back, trying not to make eye contact with him.

As he went to walk out the door, Sam couldnt take it anymore.

"Wait! Why don't you stay? You know...hangout for a while...with Cat." She said with a sly smile on her face. She had a plan and wasnt going to stop until she succeeded.

"If its okay with yo-"

"YES YES YES YES YESSS!" Cat screamed, hugging Robbie. Again.

"Good." Sam said grabbing her coat.

"Hey Sophia. Wanna go to the park?" She spoke again.

"Sure!"

Sam and Sophia walked towards the door with Cat and Robbie close behind them.

Once Sam was out she went to close the door on Cat and Robbie.

"What about us?" Robbie asked grabbing the door before it shut.

"Your not coming. You guys should talk. I mean you havnt seen eachother in months right?" Sam said, winking at Robbie.

Robbie got the hint.

"True. Are you okay with that?" He asked turning to Cat.

"Of course!"

With that the door slamed shut and they were gone.

"Sooo what do ya wanna do?" Robbie asked.

"Hmmm...how bout you tell me about your trip!" Cat said sitting on the couch and patting the spot next to her for Robbie to sit.

"Well the weather was beautiful. White sand beaches, palm trees, crystal clean ocean, great food, beautiful girls, an-"

"Girls?" Cat gulped

"Yeah. There was this one girl in the room next to us. Wow. She was something. She had brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin..."

As Robbie explained, the knot in Cats stomach got bigger and bigger.

Oh no. She thought. She cant be jealous can she?

Robbie noticed Cat had drifted off and looked a bit pale.

He waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Cat...Cat? Are you okay sweety?" he asked gently moving closer to her.

"Ummm...uhh...yeah. Just fine. Are you thirsty? I'm thirsty." She said, quickly getting up and walking to the fridge.

"How bout some bibble. Yeah bibble sounds good. Do yo like bibble? I like bibble." She quickly said, grabbing her tin of bibble and going back to Robbie, sitting a good distance from him.

"Cat are you okay? You know you cant have too much of that stuff." He said, gently taking the tin from her hands and placing it on the coffee table.

"Cat. Are you okay?" He asked again.

(SENE CHANGE. SAM AND SOPHIA AT THE PARK)

"So how do you think its going over there?" Sophia asked as they swung on the swings.

"I'm not sure. They just better be a couple by the time we get back." Sam replied.

"Definitely. But Robbie's too big a chicken to make move. Hes always afraid she'll run away from him. Literally."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because shes done it before."

(SENE CHANGE. CAT AND Robbie)

"I...uuhh...it just...did you like her?" Cat asked.

"Who? The girl? I guess a li-"

With that Cat grabbed the tin and started shoving bibble in her mouth.

"Cat stop it! Whats wrong?" He asked, taking the tin again.

"Its just..." Cat started, but moved closer to Robbie wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering. "My Robbie." In his ear, before kissing his cheek.

But kissed the corner of his lips by accident.

She let go, blushing madly.

"Cat. I never had real feelings for her. She was so out of my league. Ill always be yours..." He said softly, linking fingers with hers.

Cat blushed, giggling, squeezing his hand gently.

"Good. Because I wasn't giving you up." Cat said, moving closer to Robbie.

They were close now. Only one of them had to lean in and bam. They'd being kissing.

Neither of them had the guts. But Robbie new he needed to be a man at some point. Even if he needed to take a risk. So he did it.

As her soft lips pressed against his, she was in shock at first, but slowly started moving her lips with his.

After awhile Robbie took another risk and softly prodded her lower kips with his tongue, granting him access.

The soft kissing eventually turned into a tongue battle, as Cats hands ran through his thickth curls and his hand squeezed her waist gently.

They did know how long the made out for, but the need for air became too strong.

They both pulled away, foreheads touching.

"Cat?" Robbie whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you too."

She leaned in for a smaller, shorter kiss, then pulled away.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah beautiful?"

"Its raining."

Then it hit them. Sam and Sophia had walked to the park.

Cat quickly grabbed her phone and saw all the missed messages and calls from Sam.

"How did we not notice?" Robbie asked.

"Well...your a good kisser." She smiled, and they walked out the door to Robbies car hand in hand.

**A/N That's it! Review! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
